1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resource allocation method of a manager device that services a network or a device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, a frequency is allocated for a new service or the frequency is allocated to a new provider under the supervision of a government.
In particular, when new providers emerge, a new frequency is allocated through an auction or an existing frequency is collected from an existing provider and relocated to another provider to distribute a frequency which is a limited resource.
However, in recent years, as a demand of radio data traffic has explosively increased with the spread of various wireless Internet based applications such as an open type terminal platform, an app. Store, a mobile VoIP, and the like, the frequency allocation under the supervision of the government is very inefficient and fundamentally, it is gradually difficult to secure the new frequency on a frequency allocation table.
In particular, with rapid growth of broadcast and communication systems, a next-generation communication system has been designed by merging various networks and the system has become gradually complicated and the need of interworking has been gradually extended. Further, with the development of a communication technology and a communication service, a use frequency for the use of a frequency resource has increased and s a specific frequency band is fixedly occupied in order to provide excellent communication technologies and services, a problem of frequency exhaustion is in a critical situation.
In recent years, as a way to solve such a problem, a frequency sharing scheme has attracted public attention. A current frequency shortage phenomenon is caused by an existing partition type frequency management scheme and the frequency seems to be short on the frequency allocation table, but the frequency sharing scheme starts by considering that the frequency shortage problem can be solved through the sharing scheme.
As people recognize that the exhaustion problem of the frequency resource is important, US Federal Communications Commission (FCC) is supposed to apply cognitive radio technology which is frequency sharing technology to a TV idle frequency (white space) in order to increase spectrum usage efficiency and easily introduce a new service and has revised related rules.
Such a movement is gradually extended, and UK has permitted using cognitive radio (CR) based frequency sharing technology in a band which is not spatially used, that is, a white space band in a TV broadcast band, and EU is also reviewing a current introduction mechanism and a preparation for establishing a frequency sharing policy using the white space band is made in Korea.
The cognitive radio technology is a system in which a communication device observes a communication environment of itself, determines and selects an operating mechanism for optimal communication, and establishes a plan for a further determination process from a previous communication experience. That is, the cognitive radio technology is technology finding a spectrum hole (white space) which is low in its utilization or is temporally/spatially unused in a frequency band allocated to an unlicensed band and adaptively and opportunistically using the spectrum hole. In this case, when a primary user having a license is discovered in the corresponding band, the cognitive radio technology needs to operate so as to prevent the primary from being damaged by immediately stopping the use of the corresponding band or controlling transmission power.
An important matter to be considered when different types of systems coexist in a TV whitespace (TVWS) is channel selection (or resource allocation) for disparate systems having different bandwidths. Empty channels except for channels used by the primary user among all TV channels have different areas (or widths). Therefore, a system which can be used according to the area of the empty channel is changed. That is, when an empty space is wide, a system having a wide bandwidth may be used, but if the empty space is narrow, only a system using a narrow bandwidth may be used. Therefore, even though the empty space is present, the corresponding channel cannot be unconditionally used and a constraint is added, that the area of the bandwidth of a system to coexist is equal to or smaller than the area of the empty space.
Since the primary user uses the channel without a constraint, a distribution of the empty space is generated on the TVWS. Further, a TVBD network or devices 100 using the TVWS use an empty channel not used by the primary user if there is no separate constraint as a secondary user. In this case, a channel fragmentation phenomenon in which the empty channel does not concentrate on one location but is scattered by the small unit may occur. Adjacent channels are exhausted due to the phenomenon to prevent a wideband system using plural TV channels which are bound from using the channel. The phenomenon may occur in the wideband system rather than a narrowband system using only one TV channel.